


Baby Bottles & Blowjobs

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby sitting, Blowjobs, Cussing, M/M, No Spoilers, Smut, but svetlana makes a homophobic joke at the end, enjoy, im bad at tagging, like really nothing homophobic, mentions of homophobic things, mentions of past mickey and svetlana, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get stuck babysitting Yevgeny, things get intresting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bottles & Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> idk, bordeom strikes, and i write gallavich smut

Svetlana came through the door of the messy and disgusting Milkovich residence, Yevgeny being carried in a stolen car seat, since who the hell had money around here for one? 

“is red boy here?” she asks, Russian accent strong as she sets the 5 month old down. Mickey looks up from the table where he had been counting the money he made recently. Mickey sighed. 

“he’s in the shower, why?” he asked, putting the stack of cash in his pocket. Svetlana makes her way towards the small bathroom, Mickey watch as she goes, before turning back around, “Russian bitch” he mumbled. 

“Ian” she calls, after opening the door, that had bullet holes in them from Mickey’s brothers. 

The red head pops his head out the curtains of the shower, “what’s wrong?” he asks, not the slightest bit fazed at the intrusion. 

“I need you a idiot to watch baby for a few hours. I have business to take care of, baby cant come” she explains. Ian just nods, before the brunette disappears. 

Once out of the shower, he finds a pissed of Mickey trying to feed a crying Yevgeny. 

“here, give me him” he takes the baby from his boyfriends arms, successfully feeding him. Once he falls asleep, Ian takes a seat next to Mickey. 

The brunette looks over at the baby, rolling his eyes, “sure you’re not his father?” he jokes.

“since i’m not the one who fucked his mom, i’m pretty sure.” he replies, turning the TV on, Mickey just chuckles and cracks open a beer.

They watch TV for a little while longer, before Yevgeny begins crying, “fuck” Mickey curses. It was most definitely gonna be a long night, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but how could he with a crying baby and no boyfriend to fuck him before bed? 

“I got em” the taller of the two says, standing up, and rushing to a screaming Yevgeny. 

\----

“its been six hours since she dropped him off, where the hell is that slut” Mickey screams in distress, causing the already crying baby to get louder.

“I don’t fucking know, try calling her!” Ian yells back. At the moment, Yevgeny lays in his car seat, screaming his tiny head off as the two paced in front of him at 3am. They had tried everything, but the little monster wouldn’t stop, and Mickey was ready to throw him into the snow. 

“fuck Ian, don’t you think I’ve already tried that? She’s not answering!”

“shit” he sighed. 

“this is fucking crazy, I need to fucking sleep” Mickey yells again. 

“calm down!”

“fuck off!” 

The two stand, staring at each other, both pissed and breathing heavily, before Ian grabs him and kisses his boyfriend hard on the lips, Mickey instantly recuperating the kiss, hands in ian’s freshly cleaned hair. 

“couch” Mickey mumbles, both boys forgetting the baby, who had quieted down now, as they stumbled to the couch. 

Ian pushes Mickey down onto the raggedy and dirty couch, quickly unbuttoning his jeans, wasting no time in taking his pants off and getting his semi in his pale hands. Soon his semi became a full raging hard on, and Ian instantly took it into his awaiting mouth. 

The boy moaned a bit above him, hands finding their way into ian’s hair, “fuck” he grumbled out. Ian moaned around his cock when he felt a sharp tug to his hair. 

The two had been so into their quickie blowjob, they hadn’t heard the door open. Svetlana, walked past the two on the couch, grabbing Yevgeny, and standing by the door. 

Mickey came with a loud, “fuck” and Ian pulled away, both boys breathing heavily. 

“well, I be going now.” Svetlana said after a beat, scaring both boys. 

She walked out the door, towards the Albi, looking down at Yevgeny in the stroller she had waiting outside. 

“you ever decide to suck cock like your dad, I will rip yours off and shove it down your throat so you can suck on that one, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love some good ole svetlana humor.


End file.
